


Outsider's Prospective (Aka Stark Tower Field Trip through the eyes of another studient)

by SonicTitanic23



Series: Outsider's Prospective [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Field Trip, Gen, How Do I Tag, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, POV First Person, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, What Infinity War?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicTitanic23/pseuds/SonicTitanic23
Summary: A student neither apart of Flash's group of bullies, or Peter's group of nerds is going to Stark Tower with is class for this years Field Trip. This should be normal, right?





	Outsider's Prospective (Aka Stark Tower Field Trip through the eyes of another studient)

**Author's Note:**

> So we all know the Stark Tower Field Trip fics (and we love them all). This this another one but with a twist, we follow a student's eyes throughout the whole trip and what their opinion is on the matter. Hopefully it will be enjoyable.

**Outsider's Prospective (Aka Stark Tower Field Trip through the eyes of another student)**

Sitting in between Flash Thompson and Peter Parker in Physics Class is a nightmare. Only because Flash Thompson wouldn't shut about, as he calls it "Penis Parker's Fake Stark Internship". Look, I honestly don't care if his internship is real or fake. How could I? In a world invaded by aliens every other weekend and other strange stuff, why should I give a damn if Peter Parker has an internship? Now if only Flash got the hint and shut up for once.

With five minutes of class left, I took this time to have a look around. Of course Peter Parker is above me, chatting away with his girlfriend Michelle Jones. How the hell he got her to break out of her "weird" shell is way beyond me. Ned Leeds was in the seat above him, talking with the two about his plans for the weekend, more than likely Lego with the way he almost yells about it. Everything seemed to be normal just as the bell went. We got up from our chairs when Mr Harrington made an announcement.

"Class! Before you go I have managed to get our field trip for the year!" he said, sounding excited. Well more than usual that is.

"Where is it?" someone ask. His smile grew so wide I swear it could block out the sun.

"We are going to Stark Tower!" he shouted and the whole class, including myself, let out a cheer. Stark Tower?! Holy shit it's almost impossible to get field trips there. "The papers are on the table. Take one home with you and get your parents to sign it. They must be back on Monday morning just before we leave." Mr Harrington stat back down on his chair while everyone else grabbed a sheet to bring home. Everyone was chatting away....then Flash spoke.

"HEY PENIS! Hope you have a death wish!" he said and everyone groaned. Seems I wasn't the only one who was getting sick of his "joke". I looked at Peter and honestly, never seen him so worried. This could play out either way now. Either he's embarrassed by the fact he'll be ratted out by the staff, or he was lying all this time. Suddenly, I'm interested in this whole thing. Just before I leave the room, I heard Mr Harrington call for Peter to stay. His friends leave and I was about to, but my nosy ass could help but wait by the door. I was just in ear shot so I can hear them both talk.

"Listen Peter, I want you to be honest with me." said Mr Harrington. "Is your internship real or fake?" Harrington wasn't one to judge, but I think he's just as unconvinced as Flash. At least he has the decency to keep it to himself and not annoy everyone.

"Y-Yes Mr Harrington! I swear to you it's real. Why would I say it if it was fake? What would I gain?" said Peter in defense. To be fair, he was right. Ever since Flash found out about the "internship", no one came to Peter to ask favors or whatever. Either they thought it was fake too, or they were like me and didn't care. "You got to believe me sir."

"Oh I do Peter, trust me I do." That honestly shocked me. Huh, guess he does have someone who believes him aside from his nerd friends. "It's just that everyone else doesn't and i want to save you the embarrassment of being found out if it's fake. But you stuck to your guns. I suppose we'll find out on Monday." I left before they knew I was there and made my way home. Of course my parents signed my sheet. "Oh it will be great fun! You might even see Tony Stark!" my mom said. Rolling my eyes, I head up to my room and go to sleep. For the rest of the weekend I made a bet with myself on if Peter was telling the truth or was lying. Not like I'd loose anything, but honestly I hope he's telling the truth so Flash can finally shut up. Only one way to find out.

* * *

Monday arrived and everyone was gathered around the bus, having their sheets. Peter and his friends were of course there. So was Flash and already I was annoyed. I handed in my sheet and got on the bus. Five minutes and a head count later, the bus took off and we were on our way to Avengers Tower. The drive was calm enough, everyone was excited, well at least Ned was. I wonder if there's a villain out there who's weakness is words, because Ned would be able to beat them just by talking about Star Wars theories and whatnot. It's cool, everyone has a hobby. At least it's not like Flash, who's hobby must be Peter Parker because that's all he does!

"You ready to admit you lie about your fake internship?" he sneered. Peter just rolled his eyes and slumped into his chair.

"Shut up Flash! He's telling the truth!" shouted Ned. Honestly if Peter wasn't with Michelle, he and Ned would be. Honestly you'd have a hard time telling me they aren't with the amount of times they hang out.

"Shut it fatso! Of course you'd believe Penis Parker!" said Flash. Michelle looked away from her book and turned to face Flash.

"You know Thompson, if you want to share Parker's Penis, all you have to do is ask." she said, turning around to face Peter with a smirk. Had to laugh at how blunt she can be sometimes. I barely know her and somehow it's always a delight when she knocks Flash down a peg or two. Peter on the other hand looked as red as a tomato. Could you blame him? His girlfriend basically suggested a threesome. Jokingly of course but still, not something you'd say in normal conversation. 

The rest of the ride was quiet, which I thanked the Gods above for when we finally arrived at Stark Tower. Seeing the tower itself up close was daunting to say the least. Mr Harrington got us all in a single file line as we walking through the doors and into the lobby. All the while Flash was continuing his shitty taunts. The lobby was massive, big enough to fit the whole school. A woman in a white dress came through one of the many doors and greeted us with a warm smile and a box in her hand.

"Hello Midtown! My name is Susie and I'll be your tour guide!" she said. Everyone said hello back and she began to open the box. Inside was what looked like badges. "While you are touring Avengers Tower, you must wear your badge at all times. Our head of security will have your head on a plate if you don't." she said, eying over to a man who looked really gruff. I swear I've seen him at the school before though. Susie handed out the badges to everyone when out of the corner of my eye, I saw Peter take a badge out of his bag. It was similar in design as our own badges, but the side was a gold color compared to our grey. Either that was a fake badge or maybe......

"MISS SUSIE! PEN-I MEAN PETER HAS A FAKE BADGE!" shouted Flash right into my ear. Everyone turned to Peter to see him pinning the badge onto his shirt. Most gave him what could be called the "evil eye", others didn't seem to care. But Susie just smiled and walked up to Peter.

"Oh hey there Peter!" she said. "I didn't know this was your class!" Everyone looked shocked but Mr Harrington looked pleased somehow. How the hell did Peter know this woman? They related? No, couldn't be. So the internship is real?

"Oh...I thought Mr Stark told you?" he responded half heatedly. Susie just gave him a look of sympathy.

"You know Mr Stark, always too busy to give the finer details." she said walking back to the top of the group. "Okay everyone, follow me." We made our way to what looked like an airport security scanner. "Please scan your badge so we can confirm your stay here." she said. Somehow I ended up in front of the group as I scanned my badge.

" _John Smith. Guest Badge Level 1. Welcome to Stark Tower._ " said a robotic, Irish sounding voice. It freaked me out for a moment when Susie let out a giggle.

"That's just FRIDAY. She's Mr Stark's AI and she runs everything in the tower." she explained. Everyone looked around in awe as one by one people scanned in. FRIDAY read out their names which was really creepy honestly. Then came Peter Parker. He walked through the scanner and then-

" _Peter Parker. Level 10 Gold. Welcome back Mr Parker. Shall I inform Mr Stark of your arrival?_ " said the AI. Welp, that confirms it. Peter Parker is an intern at Avengers Tower. We can all go home now.

"N-no need FRIDAY!" stuttered Peter. "I'm sure he knows already." he grumbled out while getting a pat on the back from Ned and Michelle. Flash looked like he was about to explode from anger by the way his face looked. Heh, gonna enjoy the rest of this trip that's for sure.

* * *

We went through some of the labs. It was cool to see what kind of inventions being made was cool. The new Stark Phone looked amazing, holographic technology? Hell yeah please. Probably cost an arm and a leg plus interest though. We made our way into what was the Avengers Museum. Avengers history and costumes could be seen all over the place and everyone gravitated towards their favorite members. Hell there were even some for those who weren't apart of the Avengers. The one that caught my eye was the Spider-Man one. I loved Spider-Man so why wouldn't I look at it. Peter, Ned and Michelle were already there looking at it by the time I got there. Little did I know Flash was behind me and to say he was pissed was an understatement.

"How the hell did you make a fake badge and convince that woman to pretend you're an intern Parker?!" he asked, grabbing him by the scruff of his shirt.

"Flash shut up will you?! He's an intern! FRIDAY can't be tricked so easily, right FRIDAY?" asked Ned.

" _That is correct Mr Leeds. It's almost impossible for me to be hacked into_ _._ " said the AI. All that did was make Flash grab Peter even harder.

"BAH! I bet you still managed to hack her." He's in complete denial about this. It's sad honestly. Michelle grabbed Flash's arm and pulled him away.

"Grow up Thompson. I don't think it's good idea to attack Tony Stark's intern." she said. But that did little to convince him to shut up. Even I was getting pissed with him right now.

"How the hell did Penis wrap you around his finger with this stupid fake internship!?" he asked as if it was the million dollar question. I finally had enough and spoke up.

"Flash, are you that dense? Seriously not only did Susie know Peter, but Tony Stark's AI asked if he'd like Stark to know if he was here." I pointed out to him. The three friends beside me looked confused, which grated I did come out of nowhere to them. "I heard you go on and on about this "fake internship" and yet when evidence is right in your face you can't accept it. Just face it Flash, you're wrong."

"Tch. Whatever you say. I'll prove that it's fake." he said walking away like a baby who didn't get his candy for the day. I let out a long sigh and turned to face the group.

"Hey, thanks for that." said Peter. "I saw how he was annoying you on the bus with his questions. Sorry."

"Ah you're fine. Not your fault Peter." I said to him. Honestly this might be the longest time I've talk to him.

"Man you sent Flash packing. I've only seen MJ being able to do that." said Ned, looking smug. "It must be something that can be learned. Teach me please!"

"Sorry Nerd, but you have to be born with it." said Michelle, jokingly with Ned only fake hurting in response.

"Michelle's right. It's not something that can be learned." I said, jumping in.

"MJ."

"What?"

"My friends call me MJ." said Michelle....or MJ....whatever. "After standing up for Peter, I guess you can call me that."

"Is that what we are?" I asked the group. Peter nodded in response.

"Well, yeah. You seem like a nice enough guy. Why don't you tag along with us for the rest of the trip?" he asked.

"Sure. Better than being on my own." The four of us moved away from the Spider-Man stand and joined up with the rest of the group. I wonder how the rest of the day is going to go.

* * *

We had our lunch and overall it was quiet enough. I got to learn more about the new group of friends I'm in now. Peter and MJ kissed a few times, with Ned sticking his tongue out or making fun of them. They must be a really tight net group to be okay with public affection. The rest of the tour was standard, no Avengers were on sight as they were in the Avengers Compound today so no meet and greet. Just as we were about to end the tour, the doors opened to reveal non other than Tony Stark himself.

"Hey everyone!" he greeted the class that was now in awe of his presence. "I hope you enjoyed your little tour of my pride and joy." he said with his usual snarky tone. Everyone nodded to his question, unable to speak. "Well that's good. Since I'm here, why don't we do a small Q&A session before you leave?" He looked at Mr Harrington, who quickly nodded as a response. The questions were standard enough, his passed (which he glanced over), his Iron Man suits, what his next big project was. All the standard stuff. Then one hand was up in the air and I knew this was gonna end in disaster. "Yes you with the gel covered hair!" shouted Stark.

"Mr Stark, do high school students have any chance of being in an internship here?" he asked. I groaned and so did Ned and MJ, he was really dragging this out. "Because someone in our class claims he has an internship here." I looked at Stark and noticed his eyes were looking all over the place. Almost as if he was looking for the right words to say. He took a deep breath and what happened in the next two minutes I'll never forget.

"No. We don't have any high school students as interns here-" he said before a loud cackle could be heard.

"HA! I KNEW YOU WERE LYING PENIS PARKER! ALL THIS TIME YOU DID NOTHING BUT LIE AND YOU WERE JUST EXPOSED IN FRONT OF TONY STARK!" shouted Flash loud enough that the whole tower could hear it. I rolled my eyes and almost laughed myself for how stupid Flash is, but my eyes then laid on to Tony Stark. If looks could kill, everyone of us would be dead.

"As I was going to say," he said, gritting his teeth in pure anger. "we don't have any high school students as interns here because I already have one." Stark moved into the crowd of students and made his way right up to Flash. Flash was terrified under the mans gaze. "I've been watching the cameras all day and you have been picking on my intern throughout the whole trip. Peter Parker is by fair the most intelligent, most reliable and most importantly, the best company I've ever had in my entire life. If you think that you can come here and bully him on my turf," he started to laugh. A blood curdling laugh. "buddy, you're gonna have to beg to get any decent job." That shut Flash right up, as he didn't even respond to Stark's threats. "Q&A over, you can go now." he said bitterly and who can blame him. The class upset but no one dared protest. Stark went up to Mr Harrington just before we left. "I'll be taking Peter, Ned and MJ with me. Their parents know and have permission."

"Of course Mr Stark. And I'm so sorry for Flash's behavior today. I'll be sure to bring this up to the principle later today." said Mr Harrington. I looked back at group of nerds and was about to join the rest of the class, when my arm was grabbed.

"Hey! Where you going?" I turned to see Peter was the one grabbing my arm. "You wanna stay here and hang out for a while?" I was taken aback by this. I only just started talking to him and he's asking me to stay at what basically could be his second home?

"Um....you sure?" I asked. "Is Mr Stark okay with that?" Stark came up to me and smiled.

"John right?" he asked and I nodded in response. "I saw what you did earlier. I wanna say thanks for standing up for my kid. You didn't have to, but you did." he said. I began to feel a bit bashful now. "You're welcome here anytime. If Peter says you're okay, you're okay in my books."

"Thanks Mr Stark. If it's okay with you, I'll let my mom know I'm staying with a friend."

"Sure. I'll drop you home later okay?" Happy with that, I called my mom and of course she was happy with it. I followed the group of nerds to the elevator and watched Mr Stark pressed the Penthouse button on the side. Honestly, if you were to tell me that not only would we finally see if Peter Parker was telling the truth about his internship AND hanging out with him, his friends and Tony Freaking Stark in the same day, I would have though you were from another planet. And in this day and age, would you blame me? Next thing you could tell me Peter is Spider-Man. Yeah, like that's ever gonna happen. Even still, I guess having an intern at Stark Tower in your school does have benefits

**Author's Note:**

> Probably not the best Field Trip fic out there, but I still hope you enjoyed it. Reviews and comments of any nature are welcomed and as always, I'll see you in the next fic. Cheerio!


End file.
